Naruto 'The Ordinary Sloth'
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Have you ever wonder why Nora was so in love with Sloths? The reason was because of her best friend in the entire world, a friend who was there for her since the beginning and a friend whom her mother kidnapped before. Meet Nora's best friend Naruto the Sloth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto along with the cover image of this fanfic, all credits goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

 **Chapter One: Sloth Naruto Kidnapped!**

*Yawn*

A yawn was heard within the depths of a forest, throughout the forest was many kinds of animals and Grimm but that is not what we are going to talk about today because today we are going to talk about the creature who made that yawning noise in the beginning. Out of one of the many trees in the forest lays a sleeping sloth, this sloth was not normal since it had three fox whiskers on the front on each sides of its adorable face...and because the sloth was the color orange.

" **Is it morning yet?** " The sloth murmured in its own language and stared up at the sky only to see a pair of eyes staring curiously at it, the sloth took a moment to stare at the imposing figure ahead of him until "Boop" The figure tapped the sloths nose and giggled with her eyes just transfixed onto him and nothing else.

" **Names Naruto** " The sloth now named Naruto said as he stared back at the person who was on his tree, he marked it and was his.. It's His!.

The figure that he was looking at was a tall woman with orange hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a white cloak tightly around her body that slightly showed off her curves, while Naruto was observing her however she was doing the same thing back with excitement in her eyes "A Sloth! I didn't know one of them are here in the area, should I take him home? NO! He could live with me and maybe take care of my little Nora for me and become her partner and be her bestest friend and..." The woman kept thinking on a lot of things in her mind. The sloth before her appears to be the same size as a baby sloth but little did she know was that the sloth was a lot older than her despite its appearance.

" **Eh are you going to like... go?** " Naruto muttered, his whiskers twitched. The woman didn't know about his whisker marks until she finally spotted them, she stared without emotion at him but the sloth didn't care, if she is going to be here then she needs to find her own God Damn tree. You see Naruto was the son of a sloth who goes by the name Minato and a vixen female fox by the name of Kushina. Hell he still did not even know how he was born because he was now sure that animals from any other different breeds could not be able to mate with each other.

Yet here he was.

Naruto does not know much about his parents but he did remember their names and what they are from an old monkey named Hiruzen. To Naruto the old monkey Hiruzen was like a grandpa to him in every way as possible as he took care of him when he was young until he grew up, not in height but in the brain.

Mentally I meant to say mentally.

But sadly he had passed away and Naruto was saddened yet confused in this state a few years ago. He finally learned how his grandpa like figure died.

He died by eating too much bananas.

No seriously word around from the other animals was that he had a banana eating contest with some gorillas and while being too focused to win he didn't even care to swallow. When Naruto first learned about this he didn't know whether to laugh or cry for his death.

It was a funny yet sad way to die.

Poor Hiruzen.

May bananas be forever with that poor lovable bastard in the after life.

*Poke*

Naruto was caught off from his thoughts when the mysterious woman booped him on the nose again, he scrunched his nose up but did not feel offended by it anyway, blue eyes stared at each other before the woman snatched him. She carried him over her head while running like a maniac and down the tree and away from the branch that they were on.

" **Hey wait what's going on?!** " Naruto managed to yell out as the wind was blown to his face but all the woman could hear was a little roar "Raaaaaawwwr~" that left the adorable baby looking sloth. She was squealing all the way as she grabbed onto him before opening the top part of the coat to reveal that she was wearing a tank top under it, she decided that she was going to put the baby sloth in a very special place.

Which was right next to her heart.

….

...

….

No literally people she decided to put him in right between her bubbly breast as a holder for the sloth "I'm kidnapping you adorable sloth!" The crazy woman laughed wildly as she was now swinging across vines like Tarzan. Naruto widened his eyes slightly at that comment.

She was kidnapping him!.

He opened his mouth to shriek before he suddenly laid lazily again against her chest, using the right breast as his pillow " **You know what I don't even care anymore** " He yawned before closing his eyes, ignoring the woman's countless shouts of excitement when she explained something about her daughter or whatever.

He could have listened if he actually cared but...

He guess it was just too...

Too….

Too…..

Tooo…..

" **Troublesome** " Naruto muttered as his drowsiness finally took over to him.

The next thing he knew when he woke up was that he was in a large babies cradle den **"Where am I?** " He slowly muttered trying to get his act together. He looked around the place and saw that he was in a room with pink hearts and pictures of stars all over the place as a decoration, he looked around the den of the place to see a bunch of baby toys around the area.

" **Baby... Toys?** " The sloth yawned widely as its face morphed into an adorable but lazy smile while his whiskers twitched unconsciously. He had met humans before when both adventurers and Hunters took a stroll through his part of the forest which was his tree. Of course most of them were females who cooed and played with him a bit before leaving with a huge smile on their faces from playing with a cute and adorable sloth. Naruto took it like the man sloth he is in the play dates but he was now weirded out a bit since this was the first time a female actually decided to kidnap him from his tree which was his only home in the world.

*Thunk*

Naruto came back to the real world when he heard a sound, he looked around to finally see someone emerging from the blankets and to his surprise it was a baby. The baby was very adorable with her chubby cheeks being displayed proudly, she had a little tuff of orange hair on her head with a bow on top of it. She had a toy in her hand while she truck it in her mouth and nibbled on it but when her blue eyes narrowed at him she froze.

Again blue eyes meets blue as they both stared at each other.

" **So this is the daughter huh** " Naruto commented his eyes changing over the babies form, What was he suppose to do again? He honestly doesn't know since the first thing he knew was waking up in the morning then some crazy woman kidnapped him.

"Kitty" The baby gave a tooth grin and began wobbling while crawling her way to Naruto who decided he didn't want to play with the girl. As fast which was slow to him he looked behind him to see the dens side of the cage and began climbing, he finally reached to the top and was about to go over until he heard a sniffle.

It sounded like a cry, he looked down to see the baby on its rump where he was at a second ago, she sniffles again as Naruto could see tears gather up in her eyes. Her tiny arms were reaching out towards him "Kitty" The orange baby girl sniffed as the tears started coming out, her little fists opening and closing towards him as a sign that she wants to hold and play.

Naruto bit his lips and look over the den where freedom is and sighed before making his way down.

Only to be grabbed and cuddled with by the now happy girl who forgot what she was crying about a few moments ago.

" **The things I do to make people happy** " He groaned out with his body being slowly crushed in the hug.

"That's Nora... Nora Valkyrie" Naruto who was in the hold look up to see the woman who had kidnapped him awhile ago. He was not the only one who had noticed her since the baby who was cuddling with him also looked up with excitement in her eyes "Mama!" with one hand around the sloth she waved her other at the tall woman who chuckled.

"Yes my little sloth Queen" She cooed and took Nora plus Naruto out of the den so she could hug them both.

" **Sloth Queen** " Naruto looked over at Nora who was nibbling on her mom's shirt " **No way is she a Queen besides I am the king of sloths!** " Naruto declared.

"Raaaaaawwwwr~" Again both people did not realize what he was saying but realizing that he was just adorable the woman squealed loudly in her place and twirled around the room with them in her arms. Nora was just giggling at the moment " **How did I get into this situation?** " Naruto sighed.

If only he knows how to get out of it now!.

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
